


Alone in My Dream Room

by mumblepaw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lol completely self-indulgent, velvet room attendants!goro and yuuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblepaw/pseuds/mumblepaw
Summary: velvet room attendants goro and yuukithats it. thats the fic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Alone in My Dream Room

**Author's Note:**

> for vannah <3 we both starvin and ily

Goro adjusted the cuffs on his uniform anxiously. Something hung in the air—he couldn’t place what exactly it was, and that made him nervous. He was deep in thought when a hand touched his wrist—jolting him out of his mind.

“Goro.” The voice breathed against his ear.

He felt all tension bleed from his body in an instant. Dropping his hand from the cuff of his sleeve, he turned around and smiled at the other.

“Yuuki.”

Said man smiled warmly, and placed a chaste kiss on Goro’s cheek. Goro melted, humming softly. His eyelashes fluttered closed, and Yuuki giggled lightly.

“C’mon, it’s been forever since we’ve seen the Trickster and his confidants.” Yuuki gestured to the group in the middle of the main velvet room with a tilt of his head.

Goro opened his eyes and sighed. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned to Yuuki. Nodding hesitantly, he gripped the other attendants’ hand. Yuuki’s yellow eyes crinkled as he smiled gently as his other half. Goro didn't know if he could handle any more.

They walked, hand-in-hand, down the hallway. The group ahead of them had their backs turned on the pair, and a thought struck Goro.

“What if… we scare them?” He whispered.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. “Scare them, how?”

“Y’know.. like…” Goro had trouble putting his thoughts into words, one hand waving in the air as he talked.

“Like we jump ‘em from behind..?” Yuuki offered.

Goro snapped his fingers, and grinned. “Exactly!” His yellow eyes glittered with mischief.

Yuuki laughed, and nodded his head excitedly. “Let’s do it!”

They snuck down the rest of the hallway, and stopped at the doorway. The conversation was being led by Lavenza, as she explained to arcanas what exactly was going on. It seemed as if only half of the Arcanas were paying attention—Chariot was busy kicking the toe of his boot against the floor.

Yuuki and Goro caught each other's eyes and grinned at one another. They crept and were just about to yank Joker’s coattails back when a stern voice spoke to them from the group.

“Yuuki, Goro. Come out from behind Trickster, please.” Lavenza’s voice scolded.

The pair groaned, and stood up from their crouch. The Arcanas’ eyes followed them as the two Velvet Room attendants made their way to Lavenza’s side. They gawked, and a lone ‘for real!?’ echoed in the room.

Goro huffed, and crossed his arms. He glared down at Lavenza. “You’re no fun.”

Lavenza sighed, a hand pressed against her temple. “Apologies, these two are—“

“Goro? Yuuki? How the ‘eff are you two here?”


End file.
